My Master
by ciocarlie
Summary: Cuman cerita sudut pandang Nuts tentang Giotto dan sedikit Tsuna x3


Kau menatap nanar laki-laki yang ada didepanmu itu. Mata kuningnya yang selaras dengan warna rambutnya itu, senyuman yang selalu membuatmu senang dan tangannya yang selalu mengelusmu dengan penuh kehangatan. Saat ini, semuanya tidak membuatmu bahagia. Saat ini, semuanya tidak membuatmu merasakan kehangatan seperti biasanya.

"Aku... Seharusnya tidak memaksakanmu... Nuts..."

Tidak...

Ia tidak pernah merasa terpaksa...

Ia selalu senang bersama dengan tuannya...

Tuannya selalu tahu apa yang ia inginkan...

Apakah, saat ini tuannya bisa merasakannya?

Merasakan, jika ia tidak ingin ditinggalkan...

Sendirian...

"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu... Nuts...?"

**Title : **My Master

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Angst

**Main Character :** Nuts, Giotto, Tsuna

**Disclaimed** :

Meaning of Myself © Me

KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :** Gaje, OOC, Sudut pandang Nuts, chara death

Kau tidak ingat apapun...

Hanya saja, ketika kau sadar kau sudah berada didalam kehangatan tubuhnya. Ia memelukmu dengan penuh kasih sayang dan juga kehangatan. Kau merasa nyaman, kau benar-benar menyukainya.

"Primo, jadi mereka perwujudan dari kekuatan kita...?" Kau menatap seseorang yang ada disamping tuanmu, yang saat ini mungkin ia kenal dengan nama 'Primo'. Laki-laki berambut merah dengan mata yang senada dengan rambutnya itu memiliki tatto dipipi sebelah kanannya. Terlihat ia juga memegang seekor anak macan yang tampak menyukai tuannya itu juga.

"Ya..." Kau merasa tubuhmu diangkat keatas. Kau bisa merasakan jika tinggimu sekarang sejajar dengan tuanmu, dan kau bisa menatapnya dengan jelas. Menatap mata kuningnya yang sehangat mentari pagi itu. "Mulai sekarang... Namamu adalah Nuts, dan aku adalah tuanmu... Kuharap kau mau membantuku mulai sekarang, Nuts..."

Kau hanya menatapnya sesaat, memiringkan kepalamu dan tersenyum kearahnya sambil mengaum. Ya, kau tahu kalau kau adalah seekor anak singa yang kecil. Dan kau tahu, kau bukanlah hewan biasa. Tetapi tidak apa-apa, selama memang tuanmu yang membutuhkanmu kau akan menjadi hewan yang berguna untuknya.

"_Hei..."_ Kau mendengar suara yang asing ditelingamu. Kau menatap keasal suara yang ternyata dari anak harimau yang digendong oleh laki-laki berambut merah yang berbicara dengan tuanmu tadi. Kau segera turun dari pelukan tuanmu -yang mengerti apa yang ingin kau lakukan- dan menghampiri sang anak harimau yang juga turun dari bahu tuannya.

_"Hei, kau juga sepertiku?"_ Kau mengajaknya berbicara. Tentu saja bisa, kalian sesama hewan dapat mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh lawan bicara kalian.

_"Begitulah, namaku Uri..."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Namaku Nuts, salam kenal..."_

_._

_._

_._

Kau senang...

Mendapatkan tuan yang baik hati dan menyayangimu, dan mendapatkan teman yang juga sama denganmu. Kau tidak perduli siapa kau dan juga apa sebenarnya dirimu. Kau hanya ingin selalu bersama dengan teman-temanmu dan tentu saja bersama dengan tuanmu juga.

"Nah... Nuts, sudah saatnya kau kembali..." Tuanmu memanggil, ya sudah saatnya kau menghilang. Sudah saatnya kau kembali menjadi sesuatu yang sering mereka sebut... Flame? Entah untuk apa sebenarnya keberadaanmu. Tetapi tidak apa-apa, kau yakin besok kau akan bertemu lagi dengan tuanmu dan juga semua temanmu.

**...**

"Primo, apakah sebaiknya kita mencoba mereka dulu dalam pertempuran?" Kali ini, kau melihat seekor burung hantu berwarna putih. Ia hinggap dengan tenangnya dibahu tuannya, seorang laki-laki berambut layaknya... Nanas? Atau semangka? Apalah itu kau tidak perduli, dan memiliki senyuman yang sebenarnya tidak kau sukai.

_"Aku tidak suka dengan tatapannya..."_ Kau melihat Uri yang terlihat kesal sambil menatap burung hantu itu. Kau hanya bisa diam dan melihat burung hantu itu lagi.

_"Memang ada apa dengan tatapanku harimau bodoh..."_ Terlihat burung hantu itu turun dan menghampiri kalian. Kau hanya bisa tersenyum dan melihatnya. Kau tidak ingin berprasangka buruk dengan teman barumu bukan? Hei, itu tidak baik!

_"Kau mengatakan aku apa-!" _Uri menggeram sedikit sambil siap mencakar bulu putih sang burung hantu itu.

_"H-hei, bagaimana kalau kita berteman saja? Namaku Nuts, dan ini adalah Uri..." _Kau mencoba untuk menenangkan mereka berdua. Mungkin, karena kau sering melihat sifat tuanmu yang tenang itu, kau tidak terlalu memikirkan kata-kata burung hantu itu.

_"Sepertinya temanmu lebih penyabar... Namaku adalah Mukurou..." _Tidak seburuk yang kau fikirkan. Mungkin itu yang kau lihat ketika mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi. Dan lagi-lagi temanmu bertambah, kau sangat senang dan berharap bisa bertemu dengan hal-hal menarik lainnya.

_"Maksudmu aku ini pemarah!" _Kau bisa melihat kalau Uri sudah mulai hilang kesabarannya. Dan tentu saja selama 1 minggu mengenalnya kau tahu kalau ia sudah seperti itu, kau tidak akan bisa menghentikan mereka. Benar saja, terjadilah pertempuran antara Uri dan juga Mukurou dan kau hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hei Semangka bodoh, jauhkan burung hantumu dari harimauku bodoh!" Kau menoleh kearah tuan-tuan kalian. G, yang kau ketahui adalah tuan dari Uri sedang bertengkar dengan orang yang merupakan tuan dari burung hantu teman barumu itu.

"Fufufu~ sepertinya anak kucingmulah yang mengganggunya pertama kali G..." Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil dan mencoba untuk menatap Uri dan juga Gufo.

"Kau-! Uri bukan anak kucing bodoh! Dia itu anak harimau!"

"Oya? Kukira ia anak kucing karena bentuknya yang kecil dan imut itu..."

"Kau-!"

"K-kalian berdua, tenanglah..." Kau menatap kearah tuanmu yang sepertinya mencoba untuk menghentikan mereka. Tetapi, apa hasilnya? Sama sepertimu, mereka berdua tidak bisa dihentikan. Tuanmu terlihat menghela nafas panjang dan menghentikan usahanya.

Kau berjalan perlahan dan mengelus kaki tuanmu. Meminta perhatian yang sebenarnya selalu ia berikan untukmu walaupun kau tidak meminta. Ia tersenyum dan mengangkatmu, membenamkanmu sekali lagi dalam pelukannya.

"Baiklah, mungkin sekali-kali kita biarkan mereka bertengkar..." Tuanmu hanya tertawa kecil dan mengelus bulumu yang berwarna orange itu. Ia membawamu menjauhi kedua temanmu dan juga tuan-tuan mereka.

**...**

"Tenang juga akhirnya..." Tuanmu terlihat sedikit lega ketika kalian berada disebuah taman yang dipenuhi oleh padang rumput itu. Kau sering mengunjungi tempat itu bersama dengan tuanmu, dan tentu saja kau menyukainya. Tempat dimana hanya ada kau dan juga tuanmu.

"Giotto-dono...?" Suara itu, kau mengenalnya. Kau menoleh dan menemukan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang mengenakan pakaian yang aneh dengan topinya yang panjang itu. Ia membawa sebuah benda yang sering disebutnya dan juga tuanmu sebagai Flute. Ia membawa dua ekor hewan yang tentu saja sudah menjadi temanmu tiga hari yang lalu. Seekor anjing bernama Jirou, dan juga burung swallow yang bernama Kojirou. Nama yang aneh, tetapi sepertinya tuanmu pernah mengatakan kalau itu adalah sebuah nama dari tempat bernama Jepang.

_"Hei Nuts..."_

Mendengar sang anjing memanggilmu, kau segera turun dan mendekatinya. Sama seperti pemiliknya, Jirou adalah teman yang baik. Kau senang bersama dengannya, dan tentu saja dengan yang lainnya.

_"Ada apa Jirou?" _Kau terlihat memiringkan kepalamu, dan menunggu jawaban dari temanmu itu.

_"Sepertinya Uri sedang tidak ada bersamamu... Dimana dia?"_

_"Sedang bertengkar dengan teman baru."_ Kau hanya bisa tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalamu.

_"Kau baru melakukan apa Jirou?"_

_"Aku dan Kojirou membantu Ugetsu-sama untuk bertarung dengan musuh-musuhnya." _Kau bingung dengan kata-katanya.

Bertarung?

Untuk apa Jirou bertarung?

_"Kenapa kau harus bertarung?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu Nuts?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Tentu saja karena itu adalah tujuan kita diciptakan bukan? Sebagai sebuah senjata... Dan kita juga harus membantu dan melindungi tuan kita."_

Kau hanya diam...

Berfikir dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jirou, kau tidak sadar jika tuanmu memanggilmu.

Apakah benar kalau kau diciptakan untuk bertarung?

Apakah benar seharusnya kau melindungi tuanmu?

Tetapi kenapa ia tidak pernah menggunakanmu?

Apakah karena kau tidak berguna?

"Nuts... Kenapa kau tidak mendengarku?" Kau menatap tuanmu dengan tatapan sedih, dan berharap ia tidak mengetahuinya. Kau hanya mengaum kecil dan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi kembali kebentukmu yang semula, sebuah api berwarna orange, menghilang begitu saja.

**...**

"Nuts, ada apa denganmu...?" Kau bisa menatap tuanmu yang menatapmu dengan tatapan cemas. Sudah beberapa hari ini kau tidak bersemangat, semenjak mendengar perkataan dari Jirou tentang arti dari keberadaannya. Kau selalu berfikir, jika memang itu tujuanmu diciptakan kenapa tuanmu tidak pernah memperbolehkanmu untuk membantunya?

"Nuts..." Tuanmu memanggilmu kembali ketika kau tidak menjawabnya. Ia menatapmu, begitu juga denganmu. Kau hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih, dan juga bingung.

_"Apakah aku tidak berguna?"_

Ingin sekali kau mengatakan hal itu padanya. Tetapi, ia tidak akan mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Dan kau tidak mau melihatnya bersedih karena perkataanmu. Kau hanya bisa diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun dan sekali lagi menghilang meninggalkan tuanmu yang menatapmu dengan tatapan sedih.

**...**

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Suara itu...

Kau bisa mendengarnya, suara yang seakan-akan membangunkanmu dari tidurmu. Kau bisa melihat semua yang terjadi, tetapi kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kau masih berada dalam wujud 'Flame' dan hanya bisa menatap kejadian yang ada diluar.

Uri, Mukurou, Jirou, Kojirou, dan juga yang lainnya sedang bertarung. Kau ingin sekali tuanmu memanggil dan memintamu untuk membantunya bertarung. Tetapi, itu tidak pernah terjadi. Walaupun tuanmu tampak kelelahan, dan sepertinya terluka parah ia tidak pernah meminta bantuanmu.

_"Apakah sebegitu tidak bergunanya aku...?"_

Kau ingin sekali berteriak, tetapi tidak bisa...

Tidak akan bisa...

Ia tidak akan mendengarkanmu...

"Primo, awas belakangmu!" Kau menatap kearah belakang tuanmu. Kau bisa melihat beberapa panah dan juga benda besi yang biasa disebut peluru itu akan mengenai tuanmu.

Tidak...

Kau tidak mau tuanmu terluka...

Kau tidak ingin melihatnya mati...

Tidak sekarang!

.

.

.

Kau lagi-lagi tidak mengingat apapun...

Kau hanya bisa merasakan tubuhmu berubah, dan ketika kau membuka mata yang sempat kau tutup itu kau bisa melihat dirimu sudah berada didalam pertempuran itu, berubah menjadi sesuatu yang melindungi tuanmu.

Ya, kau berubah menjadi benda yang berguna bagi tuanmu...

"Nuts..."

Kau menatap tuanmu, mencoba untuk menunjukkan kalau kau bisa berguna untuk tuanmu.

Tetapi apa...

Yang kau lihat adalah tatapan sedih...

Bahkan lebih sedih daripada ketika ia melihatmu tidak berbicara sama sekali dengannya...

Ada apa?

Kenapa ia menatapmu seperti itu...

**...**

"Primo, kau tidak apa-apa...?" Knuckle, itu yang kau tahu dari laki-laki yang ada didekat tuanmu saat itu. Ia memiliki hewan yang besar dan berkantung. Sepertinya, kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Kanguryuu. Semenjak pertempuran pertamamu, tuanmu semakin sering menggunakanmu. Tetapi tentu saja kau tidak keberatan, asalkan kau berguna untuk tuanmu.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa Knuckle..." Tuanmu hanya tersenyum kearah laki-laki itu. Kau senang melihatnya tersenyum walaupun itu bukan untukmu. "Sampai kapanpun... Jangan katakan hal ini pada siapapun..."

Lagi-lagi Knuckle, laki-laki yang ada didepan tuannya itu mengeluarkan hewan besar itu. Mencoba untuk melakukan sesuatu pada tuannya, tetapi kau tahu itu tidak berbahaya untuk tuanmu. Karena sudah 1 bulan lamanya hewan itu mengalirkan flame miliknya, dan kau yakin kalau itu tidak akan menyakitkannya.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa seperti ini Primo...?"

"Ya... Kuharap mereka tidak tahu ini..." Tuanmu mengeluarkanmu dan menaruhmu dipangkuannya. Ia tersenyum dan mengelus kepalamu, membelaimu dengan hangat. "Termasuk kau... Nuts..."

Kau tidak mengerti apapun...

Tetapi, kau memiringkan kepalamu, memberi tanda jika kau ingin mengetahui apa maksud dari kata-kata tuanmu itu.

_"Hei Nuts..."_

_"Ada apa Kangaryuu?"_

_"Ini masalah tuanmu..." _Ia terdiam sejenak, dan kau juga hanya diam menunggunya selesai berbicara._ "Mungkin, sebentar lagi... Ia akan meninggalkan kita semua disini..."_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Ini tentang... Sesuatu yang ia tidak inginkan kau dan yang lainnya ketahui. Hanya aku, master, dan tuanmu yang tahu..." _Kau masih menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Menunggunya melanjutkan perkataannya, _"Tetapi, jika itu benar... Itu berarti kau juga akan-"_

"Kangaryuu, sebaiknya kita biarkan primo beristirahat sekarang..." Belum saja ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, sang tuan sudah memanggilnya kembali. Ia hanya menatapmu dengan tatapan sedih, dan berjalan meninggalkanmu dan juga tuanmu. Hanya berdua...

"Nuts..." Kau menatap matanya ketika ia memanggil namamu. "Maafkan aku..."

Kenapa tuanmu meminta maaf...?

Kenapa ia selalu menatapmu dengan tatapan sedih...?

Kenapa ia menatapmu seakan-akan ia sudah berbuat salah padamu...?

**...**

PRANG!

Darah...

Yang bisa kau lihat hanyalah darah yang keluar dari mulut tuanmu. Kau mencoba untuk keluar, tetapi tuanmu menahanmu. Kau hanya ingin memastikan ia baik-baik saja.

Hanya itu...

"Primo!" G, laki-laki berambut merah tuan dari Uri menghampirinya dengan tatapan panik dan cemas. Mencoba untuk memeriksa keadaan tuanmu. "Knuckle, aku butuh kau sekarang!"

**...**

Kau bisa menatap tuanmu yang terbaring sekarang. Entah kenapa saat ini tuanmu memanggilmu dan mmebiarkannya muncul disampingnya. Semenjak tuanmu tumbang dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia lebih sering memanggilmu. Bukan untuk bertarung, tetapi hanya untuk menemaninya yang terbaring diatas tempat tidur itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan tentang ini pada kami primo!" G hanya membentak tuanmu ketika ia pergi menemuinya di kamar. Tidak seperti biasanya G yang biasa pendiam dan juga selalu tenang menjadi panik dan emosional seperti itu.

"A-apakah tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk menyembuhkan Primo...?" Lampo, ia adalah orang yang paling penakut menurutnya dari seluruh orang yang ada ditempatmu berada. Tetapi ia adalah orang yang baik, dan kau tahu ia memiliki hewan banteng yang selalu bersama dengannya. Ia adalah orang yang cengeng dan penakut, bahkan sekarang kau bisa melihatnya sedang menahan tangisnya.

Tunggu...

Bukan hanya dia, semua orang juga seperti itu...

Bahkan, Alaude yang kau kenal sebagai salah satu anak buah tuanmu yang paling dingin dan juga kuat hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Roll, hewan landak miliknya hanya menatap tuannya dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"...Maaf..." Lagi-lagi yang kau dengar dari tuanmu hanyalah kata maaf. "Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat kalian seperti ini..."

...

Sunyi...

Tidak ada yang berbicara satupun...

"Maaf teman-teman..." Knuckle berbicara pada yang lainnya menggantikan tuanmu. "Aku mengetahui tentang penyakit primo... Aku sudah mencoba untuk menyembuhkannya, tetapi..."

"Sial..."

"...G... Ugetsu... Knuckle... Lampo... Alaude..." Kau menatap tuanmu, mencoba untuk melihat senyumannya yang kau harapkan muncul. "Maaf... Dan terima kasih untuk semuanya..."

Ya, memang muncul...

Tetapi, kenapa air mata itu juga turun bersama dengan senyumannya?

Kau tidak merasa senang...

Setiap kali kau melihatnya seperti itu, kau merasa seperti...

Ia akan meninggalkanmu...

Selamanya...

**...**

Semakin hari keadaan tuanmu semakin memburuk...

Kau hanya bisa menatapnya dan mencoba untuk terus bersamanya...

Kau tahu, tuanmu tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi...

Makanya, kau memutuskan untuk lebih sering bersama dengannya, hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi dan meninggalkannya. Karena jika tuanmu pergi...

Maka kau juga akan menghilang...

"Nuts..."

Kau menatap tuanmu dan menjilat tangannya yang ada didepanmu. Kau menatapnya dengan sedih, mencoba untuk mengatakan untuk tidak meninggalkannya sendirian...

Tidak apa-apa, jika memang kau harus menghilang...

Tetapi, kau hanya ingin terus bersama dengan tuanmu...

"Maaf ya... Seharusnya kau bisa lebih lama lagi hidup..." Giotto mengelus pelan kepalamu, mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum. "Andai saja... Bukan aku tuanmu... Mungkinkah kau akan hidup lebih lama lagi...?"

Hentikan...

Kau tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Giotto, adalah tuanmu yang paling baik. Ia tidak ingin memiliki tuan selain dia.

Tetapi...

Giotto berbeda dengannya...

Ia tidak akan mati, hanya menghilang...

Tetapi Giotto adalah manusia,

Dan suatu saat pasti akan meninggal...

"Kuharap... Kau bisa menemukan tuan yang lebih baik dariku..." Kau bisa merasakan air matanya mengalir ketika pelukannya yang hangat itu menyelimutinya.

Sebelum akhirnya, kau merasakan sesuatu yang hangat, dan kau menghilang...

Bersamaan dengan jiwanya yang menghilang, dan meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya.

_'Kuharap kau bisa menemukan tuan yang lebih baik dariku...'_

_._

_'Apakah benar...? Apakah ada tuan yang lebih baik darimu...?'_

_._

_'Aku tidak ingin memiliki tuan selain kau...'_

...

"A-anak singa?" Entah berapa lama kau tertidur dalam tidur panjangmu, sekarang kau berada disebuah tempat yang tidak kau kenal.

Ketika kau membuka mata kuningmu, yang kau lihat adalah

Rambutnya mirip dengan orang itu...

"Natsu-?"

Suara itu... Mirip dengannya...

Senyumannya, dan juga tatapan hangatnya...

.

"Salam kenal Natsu..."

.

_Kuharap kau mendapatkan tuan yang lebih baik dariku..._

_._

_'Aku tidak ingin memiliki tuan selainmu...'_

_._

_'Nuts...'_

_._

_'Aku menyayangimu...'_

_._

"Namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi..."

.

"...Aku adalah tuanmu sekarang... Kuharap kau mau membantuku mulai sekarang, Natsu..."

...

"Nyrao...!"

_'Aku akan selalu disampingmu...'_

...

Cio : hehehe...

Kiri : mengerikan O_O

Cio : apa lw bilang!

Kiri : lupakan =_="

Cio : baru pertama kali gw bikin ffic non human... :3

Kiri : _pantes aja ancur_

Cio : *lempar spatu*

Kiri : *mati*

Cio : yak, satu hal yang gw baru sadar nama animal box mist itu Mukurou =))) *liat di wiki reborn*

Oke, ga usah banyak cingcong ah~

RnR yuw~


End file.
